Emotions Empire
by Samara Star
Summary: Glacie and Incend lived all their life time in Dawn Hill City. Then a curious Glacie went to a "special well" with Incend. Then they were both attacked by strange creatures. To make matters worse they both got seperated to different worlds.


**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Characters. The OCs are mine.**

Long ago, there was a place called

Emotions Empire…..

It is the main heart of

Kingdom Hearts….

But there was a battle between the keybladers and thus destroyed each other….

To protect Kingdom Hearts, Emotions Empire was sealed away,

hidden forever for all eternity.

But eternity doesn't last forever....

**Chapter One: Lost**

"Incendio!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

There was boy with sand blonde hair and deep sea green eyes yelling at a giggling girl that has black and white hair with antenna looking hair things on her head with grey eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just forgot." said the girl trying to hide her giggles.

"It's Incend! And don't you forget that Glacie!" said Incend.

"Okay! Okay!" said a smiling Glacie.

They were outside of a liquor store in Dawn Hill City. The reason why it was called Dawn Hill City was because right in the center of the city was a hill.

"Hurry up with the soda pop Incend!" Glacie hollered at her childhood friend.

"Ya, ya I'm going." Incend said walking into the liquor store.

Glacie waited for her friend Incend outside the store when…..

"Well, well. If it isn't our old friend Glacie."

She turned around to see who it was that spoke.

There were four people in front of her.

Two girls and two guys.

"What do you want Arbor?" Glacie asked distastefully to the girl with brown hair and hazel eyes.

The others were Silex, the girl with green hair and purple eyes wearing a purple colored punk outfit, Silva was the guy with blue hair and brown eyes wearing a baggy T-shirt and skinny jeans, and Arenae that has orange hair with red eyes wearing a black khaki shorts and an orange shit with a choker around his neck.

"Well since you are in our territory, you should get out of our property." said Arbor.

"You can't tell me to leave on an area that you don't even own!" Glacie yelled back angrily.

"Leave now Antenna Head, before we do some real damage." Arbor said back.

Glacie didn't like being called Antenna Head so it really got her fired up.

"You ugly witch with your mindless pinheads trying to claim that everything's yours! Your nothing but a pair of losers!" yelled an angry Glacie.

"Why you little-!" Arbor was cut off when a pebble almost hit her.

"Hey! Why don't you just lay off." said Incend, walking out of the store.

Incend walked next to Glacie staring down at Arbor and her group.

"You and your little girlfriend will regret crossing with me!" said Arbor as she snapped her fingers telling her pin-heads to attack.

Her goons surrounded Glacie and Incend as she just smirked at them.

"Stop."

"Wha?" said Arbor as she and the rest turned to see who called the order.

There came a boy no older than seventeen with short black hair and green eyes. It was Metal, the leader of the group.

"Huh? Hey!" yelled Arbor as Metal pulled her arm.

"You shouldn't go around causing trouble." said Metal as he dragged off Arbor.

Metal took a glance back at Glacie and Incend and walked away with Arbor and the gang.

"Humph! What a bunch of bullies!" Glacie said as she started to walk away from the scene.

Incend and Glacie were at the tree house they found way back. They were drinking soda pop and talking about stuff.

"Really Glacie, I can't see why you like that kind of soda pop. It tastes weird." said Incend.

"That's why I like it. It has a sweet yet salty taste." said Glacie taking a jug out of it.

"You're weird." Incend said drinking his regular soda pop.

Glacie looked around the tree house and spotted two old wooden swords.

"Hey Incend!" said Glacie trying to get his attention.

"What?" Incend said with a mouthful of Paopu drops.

"I bet I can still beat ya." Glacie said pointing at the swords.

"You're on!" Incend said as he and Glacie took the wooden swords.

Glacie always won the sword fights, because she always charged first. But that was when they were little. Now it has been years since they sparred and it can be anyone's game.

Glacie made a battle cry charging at Incend with full force. Incend took a step back defending himself with his sword as Glacie swung. Incend pushed the sword back and swung too. Glacie ducked down and tripped Incend with her leg. Glacie then tried to swing her sword again but Incend kicked her in the stomach and she backed away. Incend ran at Glacie to punch her. Glacie blocked it and kicked Incend. They both threw some punches and kicked at each other until both of them got very tired. They both took another swing of their swords at each other with full force when-

_**CRACK!** _

Their swords were shattered as the pieces of wood fell to the ground.

"Well, it….looks like….its a tie." said Glacie between breaths.

Glacie and Incend looked at each other then at their shattered swords and back at each other. Then they laughed out loud.

"Ha ha ha! Man what a rush!" Incend said laughing.

"Yeah, that sure was fun!" said Glacie wiping a tear out of her eye.

Glacie walked to the open window of the tree house to see the hill.

"Hey Incend, have you ever heard about the rumor of the hill in Dawn Hill City?"

"No, why?" asked Incend.

"Well rumor has it that…..at midnight, when you're on top of the hill, there's a well and when you look into it… You'll see into a different world." said Glacie.

"I think that's a bunch of horse radish!" exclaimed Incend.

"Humph! You know what? I think you're too chicken to come with me!" Glacie told Incend.

"What?! I'm no chicken!" yelled Incend.

Glacie started to imitate a chicken by flapping her arms and clucking at Incend. Each passing moment, Incend started to get mad and madder until he couldn't take it.

"Fine! I'll go with you Glacie! But to see who the real chicken is!" Incend yelled back angrily.

"Great! Let's meet by Twilight Street, okay? Oh and bring your flashlight too!" Glacie said as she started climbing down the tree house.

Glacie ran and turned back to give a smile and a wave then went on home.

"You know, I really don't get her sometimes." Incend said to himself as he started to go home too.

Somewhere near midnight…….

"Grr! Where is he?! He should have been here 20 minutes ago!" Glacie exclaimed pacing back and forth.

A shadowy figure came running down Twilight Street to Glacie. Incend came running while holding a flashlight.

"Huff….sorry I came…..late. I was…searching for my flashlight." wheezed Incend trying to catch his breath.

"Good grief Incend you always come late! Well anyways, let's start making tracks." Glacie said turning on her flashlight.

It was a long journey full of chit chat of the upcoming sword tournament.

"Ugh, finally we made it." Glacie said now on top of the hill.

"Let's just find that stupid well and get on with our lives." said Incend while searching for the well.

Glacie and Incend went to search for the well until Glacie spotted something in a distance.

"Hey….I think that's the well!" Glacie said as she pulled Incend by the arm.

"Hey!" Incend shouted as he was dragged off.

They made it to the well after a long search. It was a simple looking well, nothing strange about it.

"This is it!" Glacie said, showing Incend the well.

"I don't see what's so special about this well." said an uninterested Incend.

"That's what makes it so mysterious!" Glacie explained.

"???" was all Incend said."

"You'll see that this is a special well!" Just you wait!" Glacie said excitedly while looking in to the well.

20 minutes later…….

"Glacie! It's already past midnight!" Incend shouted.

"Just a few more minutes Incend!" Glacie shouted, still looking in the well.

Another 20 minutes later…..

"Argh!" This is a waste of time Glacie! Let's just go home now!" Incend reasoned.

"I guess your right." said Glacie disappointed.

They started to head home when Glacie suddenly stopped.

"Glacie!" We have to go ho-." Incend came to haul when he saw Glacie's face.

It was full of shock and fear….

"Wha-what are those?" said Glacie while quivering.

Incend looked at the direction that Glacie was looking at and in the distance were glowing things coming their way.

They looked like little flames floating around. Incend became paralyzed in fear of those strange things. The fire things came near them and stood still.

"Ahhh!" Glacie screamed as she smacked one of them away.

Glacie's scream bought Incend out of his state of shock.

"Glacie!" Incend yelled running over where Glacie was to protect her.

Glacie held on to Incend arms as she bawled.

"Incend! I felt so scared! I felt so scared when I touched them!" Glacie said while

bawling.

Incend picked up a rock and threw it at one of the fireballs but the rock just phased right through it.

"Wh-what?" Incend said while in shock.

"How could it go through?" Glacie stated.

"Well, what do we do now?!" Incend asked a shock Glacie.

"The only thing left to do…RUN!" Glacie screamed as she and Incend made a dash for it.

Elsewhere in Dawn Hill City….

The citizens woke up as they all ran outside from hearing strange loud noises.

"What's going on?" asked a scared citizen.

"Hey! Are those fireworks in the sky?" said another.

The gang members of Metal are also outside staring in awe.

"What is that?" asked Arbor.

Metal, the leader, remained still with a cool stoic look as he stared.

"Huff huff" Glacie and Incend were panting as they ran from the fireballs that were chasing them.

"Man! Those things are fast!" Glacie said.

"Huh? Glacie look up! There's a hole in the sky!" Incend told Glacie.

Both of them came to a halt when they saw a black hole in the sky. It suddenly began to suck up everything like a vacuum, even Incend and Glacie.

"It's pulling us in!" screamed Incend.

Glacie found a tree to hold on to while Incend grabbed on a hold on to the branches but were not supporting and began to break off.

The harsh winds blowing, the hole was sucking everything as Glacie reached out for Incend.

"Quick! Grab my hand!" Glacie shouted.

Incend extended out his arm to grab Glacie's hand but it was too far for him to reach.

"I can't reach it!" Incend cried out.

"You have to!" Glacie shouted back.

Incend pulled with all his strength, almost in reach for Glacie's hand.

"I almost got it!" Incend shouted.

Glacie's smiled in relief when her hand almost reached for Incend's but……

_**GASP!**_

Time seemed to slow for some reason as Glacie arched her back. Incend saw, eyes wide, what made Glacie gasp. There was a small black monster that had its arms sticking into Glacie's back.

"In…cendio…" Glacie whispered, eyes empty.

Glacie let go of the tree and was sucked in to the black hole.

"Gla-acie!!" Incend screamed out after Glacie as she disappeared in to the vortex.

"Incend…" Glacie whispered again until she blacked out.

…………………….

There was darkness everywhere around Glacie, and then a little voice in her consciousness comforted her…

"**Don't be scared."**

"**The power is within you."**

"**You are the one."**

"It feels so warm…." Glacie said as she felt something in her hands.

Automatically, she pulled it to her chest, merging in to her. She opened her eyes to see her heart floating away, to a safe destination where heartless won't get it. Glacie regain full conscious and was aware of her surroundings.

"Huh? Wha-Aaaaagh!!" as she was pulled down in to the darkness again.

Glacie felt pretty beaten up but was still half-conscious.

"Uhnn….." Glacie moaned with her eyes closed.

"Hey….are you okay?" she heard someone asked.

Glacie opened her eyes to see a blurry image of a child. Then Glacie blacked out again.

Glacie started coming back again from her slumber. She opened her eyes and slowly started to sit up.

"Ooh…." Glacie said, awakened.

"I see you are awake."

An old man was in front of Glacie. He had white hair and a very long beard wearing a worn out robe and was holding a wooden staff with a jewel wrapped around. He looked very much like the wizards that Glacie reads in fairy tales.

"I am Rio, Headman and sorcerer of this village. One of the children found you and brought you to me. I am curious to ask, how you got here?" asked Headman Rio.

"Well….My name is Glacie and I don't know how I got here." Glacie said while looking down on the floor.

"Tell me what you already know, my dear." Rio urged.

"Um….Me and my friend were attacked by these floating things that were colorful and looked like fireballs." Glacie explained as best as she could.

"Hmm…Did you touch these things and felt something?" asked Rio.

"Yeah. When I smacked one, I felt very scared." Glacie said.

"My child, what you encountered were Losts." Rio said.

"Losts?" questioned Glacie.

"They are people's lost emotions. Each one holds a different feeling like fear, sadness, hate, love, and happiness. But they suck these emotions out of a person until that person has no more to give out." answered Rio.

"What happens to the person if they don't have their feeling anymore?" asked Glacie.

"That person turns to a Shell. The person will still have their heart but will not feel any emotion at all. They will just stand there and breathe until they wither away." Rio explained.

"Oh." Glacie said in a small voice.

"Tell me more, my child." Rio said.

"Well, after that, there was a big hole in the sky that started to suck everything." said Glacie.

"Were there any black creatures that stole hearts from people?" said Rio in an almost glaring manner.

Glacie had a flashback of the black creatures that took out her heart.

"Yeah…..What are those things?" asked Glacie.

"Those were Heartless. They are monsters that eat people's heart." said Rio.

"What happens if they steal your heart?" asked Glacie.

"Then that person will disappear and turn into a heartless." Answered Rio.

"B-but my heart was stolen and I didn't disappear!" exclaimed Glacie.

"Hm? Well that is something unusual. I believe that the appearance of Emotions Empire has reappeared again." stated Rio.

"That doesn't answer my question! I want to know what I am?!" Glacie shouted.

"I believe you are a Cold. Though the appearance of a Cold is never seen when Emotions Empire has reappeared again." said Rio.

.Glacie was disappointed on not knowing what the heck she is!

"Of course, these Emotions Lockets has a key roll on this." Rio said.

Glacie was confused by what Rio said until she noticed two big lockets on each side of her hips. One light and one dark.

"Wh-what are these things?!" yelled Glacie.

"Emotion Lockets. They are proof that Emotions Empire has resurfaced again." Rio plainly stated.

"Okay, what a minute! I keep hearing about this Emotions Empire thing! What is it?!" asked Glacie.

"Alas, I don't know much about it." Rio said.

"Argh! Don't you know anything that will help me with this problem?!" Glacie shouted angrily.

"Well, I do know one thing. You should go find the Keyweilder. Most of your questions will be answered." said Rio.

"Great! So what does he look like?" asked Glacie, finally getting somewhere.

"I don't know how the keyweilder looks like. The only thing I know is that he holds a giant key." Rio said truthfully.

"Ugh! Well that was helpful." Glacie said sarcastically.

"Here. These things will help you in your travels." Said Rio, handing Glacie some objects.

There was a bronze sphere that hat dots and lines on it, a gold pendent with a heart shape locket, and a bat with 5 green liquid bottles.

"The locket is called the Keybladers Locket. Use it to find the Keyweilder. This sphere is a map globe for the different worlds out there. And also these are potions to restore your health." said Rio.

"That was….nice of you." Said Glacie, awed in Rio's kindness.

"Oh and here is some money for the road." said Rio, handing money to Glacie.

"That was too much Rio, really." Said Glacie.

"I want you to have it, Glacie. I'm hoping that you will put an end to all of thus craziness that is going around." said Rio.

"O-okay. I'll help put an end to this!" said Glacie, taking the money.

Glacie started to run out but she stopped when remembered something very important.

"Oh! I have one more question. Have you seen a boy with green eyes and spiky blond hair?" asked Glacie.

"No. Never seen him." Rio replied.

"Oh….Well, thanks a lot." Glacie said as she started to walk away.

"Wait! Don't forget you Springblade!" Rio exclaimed.

Glacie looked at where Rio was pointing too when she saw a golden stick with a spring at the end of it. She grabbed a hold of it and was about to ask Rio what it was but shook her head, thinking that Rio doesn't know what it was too and walked out.

"Incend! Don't worry. No matter what, I well find you." Glacie thought and stepped out of the house as she began her journey.


End file.
